


The Bathroom Break

by DistantStar



Series: Hello Clarke [2]
Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Currently Rated Mature for Suggestive Content, F/F, More tags to be added as we go, Public Sex, Reincarnation, Soulmates, hello Clarke, its getting explicit now, the Rating will be set to Explicit at the next update, thirsty clarke, to my All Blood is Red Readers this is an entirely new ball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Riding a bus to the bank is a normal thing for Clarke.  Routine.   But when another passenger gets on the bus?  Suddenly, things are not so routine anymore.  She needs water.  Oh, and to stoooop loooking at thhhattt giiirll....





	1. Round and round and round..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: please check out my Tumblr for **more** of my writing.)  
>  adistantstarblog.tumblr.com

_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round..._

Clarke had no idea why she always heard this silly song in her head, still, as an adult, every single time she had to take a bus...

_round and round, round and round..._

She bit her lip and tried to stop thinking of it. Three strawberry plants sat in a shallow box in the seat beside her. She had taken the bus that morning to get to the bank. But somehow, she had ended up in the garden store next door. She watched the scenery as it moved past outside the window as the bus moved down the street.

_...all through the town._

She snorted. And she laughed at herself for it. Thankfully, she was the only one on the bus but the driver...

_..the driver on the bus says move on back. Move on back--_

Shit shit shit. The stupid song was back with a vengeance in its next verse even! No wonder she was having a horrible day. The bus was slowing though. Coming to its next stop. She grabbed her plants to keep them from falling off the seat when the brakes made the bus jerk to a stop...

_Move on back..._

The door opened with a loud squeal of abused hinges from too many openings and closings.

_Open and shut, open and shut.. open and shut..._

She really, really needed another song. Or at least something else to think about or distract her. But her thoughts wandered to the fact that she had been on this bus route enough times to know that the drivers had to open the doors at all stops whether someone was getting off or on the bus or not. It was something about GPS' and the people that company that ran the buses knowing if the drivers really made the stop or not, or so one rather chatty driver had told her on the ride into town earlier that day.

Clarke didn't care about bus GPS. That being said she was just expecting this to be another empty stop. So she wasn't expecting when a girl got on the bus. Nor was she expecting the girl to be slender, brown-haired, dressed in black slacks and a blazer. She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, and even more beautiful as her face widened into a smile to greet the driver. Clarke's mouth was suddenly dry, as she watched elegant fingers drop coins into the unit that collected bus fare.

“Where are you heading, miss?” the driver asked the girl.

“Two stops down,” the girl answered, and soon as she spoke Clarke fell hard for her voice. It was commanding but also somehow so sensual. And just as suddenly as that the stupid song was forgotten, replaced by the sound of the girl's voice as she added, “to the coffee shop at the gas station.”

“Will do.” The driver responded. He closed the door all the way and the girl started down the isle into the empty bus. Clarke was sitting the back row of seats and quickly she pulled her plants into her lap to look like she had something she was doing. She hoped two things at the same time though, between stealing, or hopefully stealing, quick glances at the beautiful girl; the first was that she would come and sit next to her. But the most confusing was that the second thing she hoped that the beautiful girl wouldn't notice her, back here. That she wouldn't come and sit next to her on the bus...

As it turned out it was the second that happened. And the confusion was similar to the hope as she watched the girl sit down in a seat across from her but about halfway up the isle; Clarke felt relief at being spared what would surely have been a glorious scene of being awkward, and also an aching disappointment.

And as the bus started forward again she focused on her plants. She focused on what was outside her window. She tried –she tried-- not to look across the seat at the beautiful girl.

But her eyes drifted anyway, sneaked in a quick a look. Shit! She pulled her face back to the window the second she noticed the way the sunlight made that gorgeous brown hair shine. She wanted to touch it. Clarke tried to remember the stupid song though to distract her from her sudden distraction. But she could not remember a single word...

She glanced at the girl. She had amazing legs. Her ass was probably perfect too--

She lifted her head a little higher to see. And immediately fell back against her own seat. What was she doing? Was she seriously sitting here checking this poor girl out? Clarke ran a hand through her hair. She had not thirsted after someone this badly in a long time. Not in a long long time. She couldn't even remember when was the last time. Thinking of thirst though, she tugged her water loose from her purse beside her opened the cap and drank from it. _Stop it, Clarke!_ She scolded herself mentally as she felt her eyes wander across the aisle again as water poured into her dry mouth and tumbled down her throat, don't look at her. Don't look at her. _Don't_ loooook _at that girl--_

As the bus rattled to its next stop, Clarke found herself staring at a beautiful jawline. Damn.

_Stop it! Stop it, Clarke! Do not staaare at her. Do not staaare at that girl..._ these words were suddenly a mantra, maybe even a prayer in her head.

She looked at her anyway. _Shit._

Clarke yanked her whole face away this time but not before she found herself staring at those hands again, settled calmly on thighs that had to be-

Clarke gulped at the directions her thoughts were suddenly all seeming to want to go to. This was bad, she knew it, this was really bad. As the bus started up again she toyed with her water bottle. She poked at her plants. She did anything she could--

Pretty Girl shifted in her seat.

Clarke looked instantly.

Thankfully Pretty Girl had no idea that she had. Pretty Girl seemed oblivious to the fact that she was being ogled. Which was both – terribly sad and also a good thing. The girl was just staring out her window now. Clarke yanked her head the other way. For only a second though. She looked again at the hands, at the beautiful jaw and the slender shape draped casually in that seat. The girl started tapping her fingers on her thigh--

Clarke gulped.

_Stooooop_ stttaarrrring _at her!_ Clarke groaned and buried her head in her hands a minute. She reached for her water again, her eyes drifting to the girl as she drank, _Stop_ staarrring _at her ...Clarrrkkke! Clarke stop!_ She made herself jump she thought the last two words so hard. She stared as she stopped drinking. She stared as she screwed the cap on the bottle and shoved it back into her bag. Maybe she should get up from here. Maybe she should go say hi to her. But the way Pretty Girl was so completely oblivious to the blatant ogling she was receiving then--

The bus rolled to a stop.

It was at the gas station, near the coffee shop.

Pretty Girl was gathering up her things and Clarke felt her heart leap into her throat. She felt her legs and arms turn to jelly.

_No, Clarke, no.. do not get up and follow her off this damn bus._

She felt herself standing up on the bus, on shaking legs.

_Your stop isn't for two more stops...._

She picked up her plants and her bag. She had time. She could catch another bus home. If she had to.. she could even walk home from here...

_Pretty Girl is_ getting of _the_ buuusss _..._

Without thinking about it another minute, Clarke rushed down the center aisle, grabbed the rail at the steps and got off the bus. She blushed bright red though, once outside the door because she had made the mistake of looking back at the driver who knew this was not her usual stop.

He looked confused. But she just gave him a smile, probably a fake one, and waved at him, “so, thanks for the ride. See you later, Mr. Jaha.”

“You're welcome, Clarke.” He waved back unsure and hesitated a second more before he closed the door.

She tried taking several breaths just to calm herself as the bus drove away. But her brain was spinning. Shit, what was she doing? Had she really just got off the bus at the completely wrong stop because she had caught sight of a pretty brown-haired girl?

She did not know what was into her.

She did not do things like this.

She remembered her earlier thoughts and had to conclude them again. It had really been a long time even since she had even looked at anyone – female or male. Not even since before Finn and especially not after he pulled his shit and told her over the phone he had been cheating on her with Raven and that, consequently, Raven didn't know either.

Clarke snorted at that memory in satisfaction because she had been quick to fill the other girl in. Girls needed respect, and neither of them was getting that from a guy whom would cheat and lie to the both of them.

So why then, if she had been oblivious herself for so long to even looking at people, did this girl have her blood racing and her heart ticking too fast in her chest? Why did she have her suddenly thirsty so badly that she had drunk all her water and raced after her off of the bus?

Suddenly it hit her that she was off a bus that was not at her stop and she had spent too much time daydreaming and the girl that caused it all might be long gone. She would have to walk all the way home. This was a very stupid idea.

“Hello, Clarke.”

Clarke jumped. She turned instantly.

The beautiful girl was right behind her, hands folded neatly in front of her, a soft smile on her face as the wind stirred her hair. Clarke swallowed hard.

_Stop staring, Clarke! Stop_ stttaaarrring _at her._ The annoying little scolding she had unfruitfully been giving herself on the bus was back. Shit though, who was she kidding? She had just followed this girl off a freaking bus that she had spent the last ten minutes on staring her! “You?” Clarke finally managed just a single word. She felt like an idiot because she paused a long time before asking the rest of it, “you know my name?” she looked at her shirt to see if she had left her name tag from work on it for some reason. Which was stupid. She could not wear this shirt to work.

“I always know you, Clarke.”

“I..” Clarke stammered now. She knew she was finally gaining a fan-base. But she was not that big as to be known on the street yet? Was she? She still had a day job, even. She found two more words, “I'm sorry?”

But the girl's eyes softened on her and drifted down to her shoes and then up to her face again. She offered Clarke the smallest smile that turned up only one corner of her mouth, “you don't know me.” the girl said. It wasn't a question. But she also didn't seem particularly offended.

“Should I?” Clarke began to ask. But right as she did she felt her forehead furrow again like thoughts were suddenly furrowing in her head; the brown hair, the little smile, even the way this girl held herself as though she was royalty, as though she was in a dream. But it had to be the eyes that made her remember. It had to be the eyes that made sudden recognition slam into her brain with dangerous, skull shattering force, “Lexa!” she name was strangled from her throat and suddenly Clarke's whole body was shaking--

“Yes, Clarke.”

“But..but..” she couldn't speak though. So many memories were flashing in rapid succession one of the top of each other like someone flipping the pages of a book in her head. She heard laughing. She heard crying. She heard singing. She heard children squealing, the sounds of tires, the sounds of cities, the sounds of horns and beaches and even forests and fighting as the rapidly forced playback ended with Lexa in an arena swirling dangerous swords, “Lexa..”

Clarke couldn't help it.  She couldn't help it any more than she could stop staring at her on the bus.

She understood why now, "Lexa!.." she repeated, but the name was torn from her lips in relief.

Lexa opened her arms and Clarke couldn't help it.

She rushed her.

 

(tbc)

 


	2. Forget the Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some girls just take too long in the bathroom ...washing up. (Soap and Strawberry Plants not Included) 
> 
>  

Lexa caught her. She snaked arms around her and tucked her face into Clarke's shoulder and held her body tight, “you're okay.”

“This.. this is the strangest.,” Clarke muttered against her hair. She didn't know her. But she knew everything about her. She this girl was woven deeply, so deeply, much more deeper than just memory even if she was suddenly there in memories still exploding in her head. It was still so much deeper. This girl was woven into her every single heartbeat and breath.

Even, Clarke realized suddenly, and the shaking in her body intensified, even when she was not there she was woven into her soul.

“You're okay, Clarke.” Lexa pulled away just a little, just enough to smooth hair out of her eyes and face. Warm fingers that were so familiar lingered softly on her skin. But Clarke couldn't breathe. It felt like she had lost her, somewhere. But she was here. And up to a minute ago she hadn't even known her. Clarke finally worked it out in her head. They had done this through many lifetimes. And each time there was no telling how long they had, “how ..how long?”

“For the rest of this life, I hope,” Lexa whispered. She trailed a thumb softly across Clarke's lips.

Clarke's heart slammed to life again where it had frozen in her chest, with happiness. Lexa was there. Lexa was alive. She was smiling at her. And then Lexa spoke, “I am thirsty.”

Clarke looked down. She was about to offer her her water. It was gone though, “I uh, sort of was too.” she blushed a little.

“I can see that,” Lexa smirked, glancing at the empty bottle and then at her face again.

Clarke protested instantly, “not ..not that kind of thirsty. I mean really thirsty..”

“Really thirsty?” Lexa lifted an eyebrow at her in an achingly familiar way.

“No, no not like that! Like, thirsty for water.” Clarke protested, blushing. She was lying through her teeth and they both knew it.

“No?” Lexa asked again with amusement flickering in her eyes at and the corners of her mouth.

“No.” Clarke said firmly. Lexa's smirk did not stop though. She just folded her arms and lifted her other eyebrow as well. Clarke groaned, “okay,” she admitted, “okay okay, fiiiinnnne. I was. Okay. I was thirsty like that too..” she kicked at a rock so she did not have to look up just for a second and she used that second to get her breath. When she did look at last though, Lexa was smiling, “come on.” Lexa offered a hand forward. She looked over at the gas station at last, “this shop must have something. Let's go and quench our thirst.”

Clarke's heart pattered, a little, hearing that. But Lexa of course just wanted a drink. A real one. She just had a different way of talking sometimes. She slipped her fingers into Lexa's warm ones and realized in that second how much she had missed them. How much she had missed her. And without a word, and only a glance back at her strawberry plants that might well be abandoned now where they sat blowing gently in the wind on the bus bench, she decided to forget about them and let herself be led across the street to the little gas station.

Lexa pulled the door open for her. And Clarke stepped inside first. The rows of bags of chips and drinks and snacks and cases of cold milk and beer were packed with people. There was a line seven people deep at the registers and only one person working fast as they can and trying to help the first person in their line purchase a lottery card. Clarke wandered into the busy store anyway and felt Lexa's hand move to her waist for her attention as she came up just behind her. This made Clarke stop and look back at her.

In that moment she realized it was really inexplicable, that they always could seem to pick up as though exactly where they had left off; as though years and lifetimes between all just fell away into dust. Perhaps it was owed them for having fought so hard to ever be together. Because she could remember a lifetime where they had to struggle and fight and betray each other ...before they could steal just an hours time together at last in a beautiful fur covered bed--

“Hey,” Lexa's voice was quiet and right in her ear, “where are you?” a warm hand curled at her waist, brushing skin where it peeked out under her shirt.

That brought Clarke back with a swallow, “um..” she said, shoving that other life far away from her now, “here. Right here.” she looked over her shoulder and smiled at her soulmate.

Lexa smiled back at her. And very gently kissed her cheek. Her lips were soft as they touched her, so soft as they lingered, eyelashes brushing Clarke's face – that they made her legs start shaking and almost unable to hold her weight, “I will get us drinks.”

“I..” Clarke wanted to protest. But as she did her she looked down at her hands and realized they were covered in mud from toying with her now abandoned strawberry plants. She rubbed the dirt between her fingers and Lexa saw her do it and hid a smile. Clarke was instantly flustered by the attempt. Somehow, trying not to smile, always made Lexa even more beautiful, “I..” she said, trying to form words to excuse herself but found it difficult to bring them to her lips. At last, she glanced at the bathroom door and managed, “I will go wash up.”

Lexa nodded, and moved away from her with the last brush her her fingers over Clarke's hand before heading, prim and proper and pretending to be passionless, again, toward the fountain drink dispenser. Clarke stared at her, and stared at her, watching as she took down a cup and started filling it with ice. The noise from the ice machine dropping cubes loudly into the large cup finally made Clarke realize she was staring, “what is wrong with you?” she cursed herself under her breath.

But nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong in all the world anymore. Everything was perfect, she smiled, everything was right.

Turning at last from the beautiful sight she had taken most of the morning staring at, Clarke turned and pushed through the women's bathroom door.

It was just a single room, inside, a toilet and sink and not stalls. It was a very small room at that, with barely enough room for each fixture. She went to the sink quickly, her heart pounding inside her hard as it could – because Lexa, her Lexa, her Lexa she could not believe she did not know right at first sight; was alive, was here, was with her, well... out there. She glanced at the door. Wanting suddenly to be out there too she rubbed her hands together under the water fast as she could to get the mud off of them and was just reaching to the dispenser of soap when she heard the door open behind her.

Shit. She should have locked it, “I'm sorry I...” she began and started to turn. She started to say that she was just washing her hands and it was okay they didn't have to be embarrassed for walking in on her because – everyone knew that embarrassing feeling – of walking into someone in a public bathroom.

But right as she started to turn a warm hand snaked around her waist keeping her from turning, a warm body pushed her into the sink and a warm face dropped near her ear and soft lips started sucking at her skin. Brown curls tumbled over her shoulder as a warm hand tucked under the fabric of her shirt and settled on the skin just under the waist of her pants. Clarke didn't need to look up into the mirror to know. But she did because she wanted to see her, she wanted to see her sucking at her throat, “Lexa...” Clarke was barely able to speak.

“Mmm.” Lexa hummed acknowledgment, still sucking at her skin. She sucked a little harder and flicked her eyes up to meet Clarke's in the mirror. Clarke felt a warm tongue pressing at her neck. Then suddenly with a popping noise, Lexa stopped her sucking, “you said you were thirsty, Clarke..” both of her hands now, ran fingers back and forth, back and forth along the skin just under the waistline of her pants... Clarke felt herself nodding. She felt herself arching her back to be closer to Lexa, “I,” she began, but both of Lexa's hands dipped even lower, tucking under the edge of her underwear but stopping to caress the flat of her stomach. She did not want them to stop. Not after all this time. She added, “I was..”

“How thirsty?” the two words were spoken coarsely against the shell of her ear. Clarke only moaned when the tips of fingers slipped lower but hands parted only to squeeze the tops of her thighs inside her pants, “how thirsty, Clarke..”

“Lexa!” Clarke tried to yell at her to keep going. I mean, she was dripping and Lexa's hands were between her legs – she had to know.

But suddenly Lexa was pulling her hands back out of her pants. Clarke felt bereft instantly. But it was worse when the warm body holding hers left her all together and caused her to turn around in desperation that maybe ...maybe this wasn't real...

That Lexa was gone.

That maybe she had fallen and hit her head in a bathroom stall on the way home had dreamed it all as she always did, of a girl named Lexa that she knew that she secretly believed was the other half of her soul and held so close to that treasured thought that she dared not share it with anyone.

But Lexa was there when she turned around.

Clarke exhaled audibly and put a hand on her chest to calm her thundering, fearful heart, fearful that she might have lost her again...

But she was there and in fact, Lexa was turning the lock on the door and turning to look at her again, “I said let us go and quench our thirst.” Lexa's eyes dropped to Clarke's pants button.

Clarke blinked in the realization of what Lexa meant, “here?” she asked, looking around them. Her body felt jittery and for the countless time in the past hour alone her heart speed up to a beat far too fast again. She looked back at Lexa whom, of course, was slowly moving toward her. Clarke's breath hitched as warm hands slid around her waist. She couldn't help it but lift arms around that gorgeous neck, “here? Right here in the gas station bathroom? I mean, I mean... there's a hotel right across the street, Lexa...”

“Right here,” Lexa confirmed, pushing Clarke firmly enough that her butt was on the edge of the sink. Lexa crowded into her space so quickly then, and Clarke could only wind her arms tighter around her, clasping at shoulders and brown curls, as Lexa's fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Clarke was blushing bright red as she felt them pulled down her legs to her ankles. She felt herself brushing bright red as Lexa grasped the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles as well. She felt Lexa's face nuzzle into her neck. She felt hands grip her under her ass and then, slightly off balance as it happened, she felt herself lifted up onto the cold ceramic of the sink.

Lexa's lips pushed into hers, leaning over her over the sink, hunching over her as she sucked at her lips. Clarke felt dizzy. She felt her senses starting to swirl apart. She started kissing Lexa's pretty mouth right back.. but within seconds, those plump lips moved away from hers, leaving her own lips searching for them. But it was too late. It was too late. One of Lexa's hands had come up and tipped up her chin and she felt those beautiful lips softly kissing and sucking their way down her throat.

 

(t.b.c.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: please check out my Tumblr for **more** of my writing.)  
>  adistantstarblog.tumblr.com


	3. Out of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someone should call the plumber, or a repairman, or just hang an out of order sign on the bathroom door when the girls are done. Oh yes, and some stores I have been in use giant spoons as keychains. Both should be considered in this fic.

This caused Clarke to groan. This caused her to lift her hips involuntarily, and hadn't known she did it until her increasingly she felt suddenly increasingly wet between her legs where she rubbed her clit against the shirt Lexa was wearing under the her blazer..

“Fuck, Clarke...” Lexa's voice staggered for breath at her collarbone. She sucked deeply at the skin at the edges of Clarke's collarbone and let it go before lifting her head long enough to look down into blue eyes.

But the fabric and sliding over her clit had felt so amazingly good. Clarke lifted hips and did it again.

Lexa's eyes rolled closed, “Clarke!”

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, grinding onto Lexa's stomach once more.

Lexa just pulled in a deep breath. She quickly gripped Clarke's rotating hips in one hand and touched the front of her shirt with her other. It was now wet. Her hand paused there for a second before she finally ripped the hem of the shirt from out of her pants and pulled her shirt up, revealing her skin. And she looked up at Clarke. Clarke smirked at her, “thirsty still?” she looked at Lexa's exposed torso. She always did have beautiful abs.

Lexa only snorted. She grabbed Clarke by the hips and pulled her onto her stomach. Clarke got the idea fast and started grinding on bared and beautiful skin. The sensation spread through her like fire in a dry forest. And maybe she was parched, after all this time, parched for Lexa whom was moaning quietly and shaking with each wet slide of Clarke on her skin, up and then down, up and then down. Clarke saw Lexa looking down at the wet trail left behind, “Clarke...” she breathed out. Her fingers gripping harder.

“You are thirsty..” Clarke accused with a soft chuckle.

Lexa nodded. But at the same time her fingers tightened on Clarke's hips even more, stopping them. Causing Clarke to look up in question. When she did, green eyes burned at hers. Lexa also moved fast up Clarke's body again until they were face to face. As she did this, she pulled Clarke's legs up onto the sink as well so that both her knees were bent and her feet rested on the ceramic. Lexa crowded in further which caused Clarke's legs to part wide to make room for her body..

Lexa's lips touched hers, gentle for only a second while they latched on, then more desperately, more needy, little noises escaping Lexa's mouth. Clarke kissed her back. Her hand reached up to tangle into the ends of Lexa's loose hair and tug her lips onto her mouth. The little noises Lexa was making made her head spin. Or something was. But they made Clarke open her mouth. Lexa's lips parted as well. As though they knew this song by heart, Clarke felt the warm wet velvet of Lexa's tongue reaching back for hers as they met somewhere inside Lexa's sweet mouth--

In and out, Clarke worked her tongue, and in and out again. Sliding her tongue through Lexa's lips like the sudden touch of Lexa's fingers between her legs. Clarke gasped when she felt them there. She gasped even louder and clutched hard at Lexa's shoulders the minute she felt not one but two fingers teasing her opening, and then, push in, and then out, and then in again.

Clarke was quivering. She felt Lexa's knuckles hitting her. She grasped harder at the shoulders hunched over hers. She broke the kiss to breathe, drawing loud unsteady breaths of air into her lungs, “Lexa...” she groaned through her teeth as Lexa fucked her on the sink. On a sink in a gas station bathroom...

"Klark?” Lexa's breath was against her ear.

“Lexa...”

“Shhh..” Lexa moved her other hand and tugged down the top of Clarke's shirt. Her fingers slamming in and out of her hard as she did. She used her teeth to tug down Clarke's bra until she freed at least half of Clarke's nipple. Tightening the grip of her free hand at Clarke's waist Lexa licked the nipple back and forth in time with her thrusting fingers sliding in and out of Clarke. The wet sound it made echoing off the bathroom walls. So did Lexa's panted words as her fingers sped up, “let me take you harder...” she wrapped her mouth around Clarke's nipple...

“Shit..” Clarke swore, it felt as though Lexa was determined to split her in half. She scrambled to hold on, because suddenly everything around her started to feel wobbly. She scrambled even harder though, her eyes suddenly thrown wide and not in pleasure, because under her she felt the sink start to crack.

It broke in half with a loud boom. Lexa caught her that instant, as the front half of the sink fell with a loud crash to the floor and shattered in at least a half dozen more pieces.

Clarke stared at it in shock, balanced on Lexa, who was quickly setting her to her feet so she could stare at the broken sink too. Seconds ticked past that were unbearably silent...

“We broke the sink,” Lexa said, at last, taking the sight in still. She looked over at Clarke with shock on her face, “we broke the sink, Clarke!”

Clarke was staring at it too. Broken in pieces on the cheap tile of the floor. Suddenly she couldn't help it.

She burst out laughing.

“It's not funny!” Lexa scrambled forward and started picking the pieces up. Holding about three of them in her arms she whirled on Clarke, “they will make us pay for this!”

Clarke just started laughing harder. She laughed until her sides were shaking and she had to wrap her arms around them, “we broke the sink!” the words spilled out of her lips. She snorted and covered her mouth and tried to get ahold of herself. But she couldn't, “I guess. I guess it's not made for fucking on..”

“Clarke!” Lexa sounded mortified.

Clarke laughed harder at the red look on her face. At the same time, Lexa looked down at Clarke's pants and panties still around her legs. Clarke scrambled and started pulling them up.

This finally, finally, seemed to make the worry on Lexa's face crack too. A laugh escaped her, watching Clarke struggle to pull up her pants, “I guess,” she said though, holding a piece aloft in her hand, “I guess... I guess it did not say on it anywhere that it was not meant to be fucked on?”

Clarke laughed, managing, at last, to get her pants into place at least enough to be presentable. She adjusted her shirt and snorted as the image of a warning sticker plastered to the side of the sink and had to try and hide the laugh with the back of her hand, “really should have had a big warning label 'do not fuck on this sink' “ she coughed. She dropped her hand away and tried, seriously tried to stop laughing, “or.. or.. fuck at your own risk.”

Lexa was grinning ear to ear, “for hand washing only..” She snorted with laughter that mixed into Clarke's own. Finally their laughing moved stopped really suddenly. And it stopped really suddenly because suddenly someone was beating on the locked bathroom door, “come on, already! I've been waiting ten minutes!” an angry girl's voice shouted on the other side of the door.

The two froze. They paled. They looked at the door and looked at each other. Lexa dropped the piece of sink as though it was incriminating evidence. Clarke swore, “shit!..” under her breath.

“What now?” Lexa asked.

The beating on the door continued so did the voice from outside, “Shit, Clarke! Come on. I mean, quickly too! If you're doing that in there. I saw you go in there, Clarke!”

Clarke turned bright red, “Octavia.”

Lexa looked at her in shock, “you know that person?”

“Yeah, but I didn't know she was here, um..” she looked at the broken sink, “Shit, shit, shit...” She looked up at Lexa, “what do we do? Octavia cannot find me fucking in a public bathroom.”

It seemed then that Lexa only needed to seconds to decide. Her jaw locked tightly and she swallowed so very slightly as she stared at the door. She set her shoulders. She turned back to what was left of the sink and turned one of the faucets on. It spilled all over the floor...

“What are you doing?” Clarke demanded, staring at her, “what's that supposed to do!”

“Make the sink look like it exploded.” Lexa explained, “high water pressure.”

“Wait. What?” Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing, “high water pressure with ..with the handles turned all the way on?”

“I saw you go in there with a girl, Clarke,” Octavia went on. She beat on the door again, “Clarke!!! Open this door!”

“Its also to hide that you were dripping everywhere, Clarke.” Lexa deadpanned.

“How would she know that?” Clarke's voice was almost a high squeak of dismay. She motioned around the now, quickly flooding, bathroom floor, “its a bathroom, Lexa. Things get wet.”

“Right,” Lexa said. Then she turned the other faucet on fast as it would go. Even more water flooded the bathroom floor. She turned to Clarke quickly, shoved her shirt into her pants and quickly buttoned it back up. Shoving her hair back behind her shoulders she looked at Clarke. Her voice conspiratory and low she searched Clarke's eyes, “we act like it wasn't us.”

Clarke was shocked. It took her a second, “what?” she demanded. Lexa was moving toward the door. She was reaching to open it, “that's your plan!” she demanded, grabbing Lexa by the arm and turning her around. Clarke could only gape at her.

“Clarke!” Octavia continued, “don't make me get the key, Clarke! I don't want to carry a giant spoon around this store!”

“My plan,” Lexa said softly then, she reached up and slid her fingertips gently through the hair at the side of Clarke's face, “is the hotel next door.”

Clarke melted instantly. Her fear suddenly gone. How she loved this woman, “good plan.” she whispered back--

“I will beat your naked ass with that spoon Clarke!” Octavia shouted.

Clarke and Lexa smirked. The giggles coming back. They looked at each other, “on the count of three,” Clarke said. Lexa nodded.

“One..” Clarke counted down. She glanced across at Lexa and she couldn't help but start to grin.

“Two..” Lexa counted down and reached for the lock on the door. Clarke reached for the handle.

“Three!” they said together. Lexa unlocked the door and Clarke pulled it open fast as she possibly could. It swung in so fast that Octavia nearly fell in from the other side, mouth open wide as though in mid-yell, fist still raised in the air as though to bang on the door...

“Hi, Octavia!” Clarke laughed, as she breezed passed her shocked friend, pushing Lexa out of the small and now desperately soaked small bathroom in front of her and went with her into the busy store. They both scrambled away from the bathroom fast as they could only to stop in a stumbling mess near the Pepsi display. Clarke started laughing. She couldn't help it. Lexa burst into a grin too, “come on!” she said, and tugged Clarke quickly into motion again, pulling her fast as she can through the shop. She glanced behind her to the still swinging bathroom door as she did, “she's going to come out of there any second--”

“Clarke!” the shout could be heard through the bathroom door, a clear sign Octavia over-coming her shock.

Clarke was sure for a second she was dead, with laughter. She could barely breathe even if Octavia's face was bright red as she suddenly did come out of the bathroom and set eyes on them.

But it was too late. Lexa broke into a run, pulling Clarke with her. They reached the door of the store now. Lexa pushed them open fast as she could, causing them to swing wide...

And all Clarke could do was smirk and wave bye to her friend as Lexa pulled her through them for the sidewalk outside.

They stopped to catch their breath. They stopped to grin at each other and laugh. But they caught sight of the hotel just next door. Clarke remembered Lexa's plan, “good plan.” she whispered, glancing at her.

“You sure, Clarke?” Lexa asked, even standing in the wind of the street now with the threat of Octavia in the store behind them.

“You're kidding, right?” Clarke asked her in surprise, “you, who just fucked me in a bathroom and subsequently broke the sink, have to be kidding.”

“You were the one sitting on it.” Lexa countered.

“You were the one that put me there!” Clarke protested.

Lexa just grinned at her, “come on before your friend gets out here.”

“She will never let me live this down.” worse, she had to wonder what was taking Octavia so long to get here. But she wasn't worried enough to go back in and find out just now and she was sure she would find out one way or another sooner or later.

Needing to get away from this place fast. They locked hands. They set eyes on that hotel, its beckoning doors, and ran for safety.

And maybe they wouldn't break anything in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: please check out my Tumblr for **more** of my writing.)  
>  adistantstarblog.tumblr.com


End file.
